


Two Ghosts

by Battlefieldlady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, lol, nsfr, they are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlefieldlady/pseuds/Battlefieldlady
Summary: Jihoon skips on the edge of uncertainty, they are two ghosts hovering over reality.Three numbers... 369.Two words... The Devil.One name... Soonyoung.





	Two Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta-ed. Anyways, enjoy!! :"))

  
“Oh –thrust- My –thrust- Fuck -thrust- Jihoon.”  
  
Jihoon keens, a quiet noise as he comes face down on Mingyu’s shitty retro leather couch. He's never been one for overdramatic sexual noises unlike his partner thrusting balls deep into him above.  
  
Jihoon clenches and something only comparable to that of the humpback whale noises Dori made from the Disney movie, Nemo, were sounded from above him.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
The wet slick of a hand furiously rubbing one out and the sensation of come sliding down the small of his back, Jihoon was roughly pushed into his own come as his partner flopped down totally spent, next to him.  
  
They laid on the shitty dorm leather couch slick skin sticking together, Jihoon refusing to believe what just happened, as they both caught their breath.  
  
His partner rolled of the edge, hands already searching for his phone he slid under the equally retro and shitty coffee table in his haste to jump Jihoon’s bones whilst his roommate was out that night, probably doing something disgusting like holding hands at a romantic picnic style dinner with his boyfriend before giving mutual blowjobs under the star lit sky.  
  
A sharp slap on his ass and Jihoon inhales a nose full of stench the couch has accumulated over the college years, a mixture of moldy pepperoni pizza, off chocolate milk, gel pens and cum.  
  
“Sorry Jihoon, I have to run. I was meant to be at the drama meeting at 8, it's 8:15 now. You can stay and have a shower if you want. Mingyu and Wonwoo should be home soon. It's date night so maybe it's better if you go home and pretend I didn't just utter those words, unless Wonwoo takes him back to your shared dorm room and you have to listen to them have gross vanilla sex. In that case I am fine with that.”  
  
The front door shuts with a solid click and Jihoon’s eyes focus on a booger hanging precariously between the crack of the couch. How had his life come to this?

  
  
Three numbers... 369.  
  
Two words... the devil.  
  
One name... Soonyoung.

 

◊

  
  
His life hadn't always been this way. A year ago he was top of nearly all his classes and life seemed to be going on track at campus. Sure he had dick bags for best friends and he was the only demure being but he had been returning home to slow kisses and a hot body for nearly seven months when things took a turn for the worst.

 

◊

  
  
It was he – Lee Jihoon - with an inability to admit to liking anything daily yet alone loving something - who had spoken the three monumental words first. He had uttered them, barely audibly, a soft whisper of breath across the soft slope of his friend’s bare shoulder blade early in the morning when the sun was just rising, high enough to cut through Jihoon’s shitty dormitory blinds directly into his eyes.  
It wasn't a romantic approach at all with his eyes practically crying from the harsh rays but either a lapse in judgement, a moment of weakness or the morning after haze of muscle relaxing sexual bliss had Jihoon reaching out to roll across the double bed closer to where Soonyoung was sprawled half under the covers on his stomach. Propping his chin up on his sleeping form, face turned away from the sun.  
  
Jihoon lay like that for a few minutes, eyes drifting shut again as the sun beat down on his naked back. He lay quietly listening to Soonyoung’s snuffled breath, nose squished into the scratchy pillow case the college supplies to each dorm, his mouth open slightly as he noisily draws in air, little canine teeth glinting in the sun.  
  
Jihoon shuffled further up the bed, leaning over Soonyoung to roll a lobe between teeth, pulling lightly trying to rouse him. Jihoon skirted kisses down his neck when he felt Soonyoung’s leg twitch slightly on top of the covers. He paused for a millisecond waiting for any stirring but no, Soonyoung slept on as Jihoon’s plush lips sucked lightly in the spot behind Soonyoung’s ear, a hand sliding under the sheets to run smooth finger tips over his ribcage. A louder snuffle and a little patch of drool Soonyoung rolled over, groaning as the sun hit his eyes, little slits of amber brown puffy from sleep gazing into his lovers round ones before effectively falling flat back onto his face.  
  
Jihoon still couldn't explain what he had felt, a rush of adrenaline through his heart as he caught site of the puffy face. Nose scrunched up unattractively but still attractive to Jihoon, warm eyes trying to focus whilst not really trying at the same time, the little patch of drool effectively still showing Soonyoung‘s messy personality even during sleep. Maybe it was because Soonyoung was only not annoying when he slept that had Jihoon leaned back into Soonyoung’s space as those three little words slipped out.  
  
Soonyoung could have, would have, and palmed it off. Pretended he really was still dead asleep and not really focusing his bleary gaze at the pot plant directly across his side of the bed, Jihoon’s bed, he corrected himself when those plush lips uttered those words at the top of his spine but once you say them, there is no taking them back and he didn’t want to take it back although Soonyoung returned it with other non-reciprocate words.  
  
Now that Jihoon had voiced it, it was the truth and Soonyoung knew deep down he wouldn’t be able to get over it by just pretending especially now it seemed Jihoon was ready to say them soberly and seriously maybe some time in the near future.  
  
So when Jihoon still thinking Soonyoung was dead asleep had gotten up to relieve himself and shower he had slipped as carefully as he could back into his clothes from last night. Gathering his wallet and phone from his nightstand, Jihoon’s other stand, he corrected himself again, he had slipped the key double to Jihoon's apartment off of his keychain and onto the kitchen bench.  
  
When he returned Soonyoung was gone, Jihoon assumed Soonyoung had just gone back to his own dorm remembering things he had to do for class that day as usual in his rushed and loud state but there sitting on the kitchen bench was his matching room key and on those silly _kawaii_ fruit post-it notes he carried was stuck to the bench next to it. A simple _thank you_ was written. He knew Soonyoung had heard and ended whatever their seven month relationship was, if you could even call it that. Jihoon also didn’t know what to call the pain in his chest and the sickening feeling in his stomach. He had ruined it all.

 

◊

  
  
The sick feeling in his stomach hadn’t dissipated after three months and the tightening in his chest indicated cardiac arrest. Something Jihoon couldn’t afford to have when he had better things to do, like wipe his English classroom floor with his class rival – Boo Seungkwan’s – sweater plaid ass.  
  
He decided if all else was failing at least he still had his dick bag friends to be the one consistent in his life.

◊

  
  
Jihoon gritted his teeth. Perfectly filed nails digging into his palms as he trained his eyes on the couple across from him. Two harmless puppies for humans it would seem, hands running all over one another as they hooked arms and tried to down the shot of bitter alcohol faster. Just a silly game until the puppy with the viscous incisors ran his hand down the front of the larger puppies slacks, palming him underneath the table, the other male choked as his near empty glass was dropped on the starch white table cloth.  
  
“What the fuck Soonyoung, can you not for like two seconds?”  
  
Jihoon eyes flicked the man shadowing over the table he hadn't noticed was standing there before.  
  
“Shut up Seungcheol and sit down. You're the one who is late.”  
  
“Yeah because unlike some, we aren't all slack ass students and actually have substantial grades to upkeep.”  
  
A muttered _fuck you_ was heard under breath before Seungcheol promptly slid over Soonyoung’s lap into the space between him and Mingyu. Shoving Mingyu until he slid across the booth next to Jihoon. Jihoon unfurled his hands, it would be okay now that Seungcheol was here. He never thought he would here himself saying that.

 

◊

  
  
  
“Jihoon, listen - ”  
  
“I don't want to Seungcheol.”  
  
Sprawled out across the small lounge in Seungcheol’s apartment, not enough alcohol had been consumed for Seungcheol to breach the subject he was hoping to.  
  
“It's going on for months, Jihoon and you're both obviously not over it.”  
  
Jihoon in his wobbly state holds his arm out directly in front of him, curled into a fist as a warning but Seungcheol plunged on.  
  
“You're both fighting over Mingyu like cats and dogs and don't even get me started how he is so stressed he told the guy he's been dating, the sleepy hot Wonwoo from the library he couldn't put his dick in him anymore in fear of getting it cut off from you or Soonyoung.”  
  
Jihoon’s fist dropped next to him, nimble fingers finding Seungcheol’s leg hairs and pulling instead. A smirk across his plush lips as he listened to him squawked.  
  
“We aren't fighting over him. Mingyu is my best friend and you're Soonyoung’s so I don't understand why Soonyoung is trying to get a pity fuck out of him lately. I mean, Soonyoung’s the one going down on him but he doesn’t know Mingyu goes down on me.”  
  
Seungcheol’s face pulled up in one of horror.  
  
“Oh no, no one would ever be able to tell the difference from the fucking whale noises Mingyu and Soonyoung make when they come. I don't understand how sleepy hot Wonwoo from the library looks at him like he’s the world. You're lucky Wonwoo suggested putting his dick in Mingyu’s ass for the time being.“  
  
Jihoon shifts onto his back to stare at the shit painting job on the college roof. He can understand why Wonwoo looks at Mingyu like he's the world. No matter how stupid or annoying Mingyu is he is attentive and responsive. He has a heart as big as all the soft puppies put together in the world and he values solid foundations of any relationship be it romantic or platonic over miscommunicated connections.  
  
Jihoon sighs and Seungcheol rolls onto his back.  
  
“Why don't you two just fuck it out? It's been nearly four months and you're both not over it, I don't even know how it ended but maybe try to fuck it out of your systems. Ya know? Like fuck buddies for the soul?”

 

◊

  
  
“Come out to dinner with me. I'm all alone and the two star crossed lovers have taken the dogs up to their parents place to take them for day time strolls holding hands and exchanging boxes or chocolates and roses to each other.”  
  
Jihoon sighs heavily into the phone.  
  
“I know you’re not busy because one of the star crossed idiots lives with you and the other with me. It will take 10 minutes to walk and get take away. We've done it a million times before.”  
  
Jihoon breath hitched at those words. _Yes we have_ , he thought. _Before you tried to fuck everything up._  
  
“I'm outside your dorm now.”  
  
Jihoon stood on his tippy toes to see Soonyoung looking through the peep hole.  
  
“I'm not even home right now.”  
  
“Jihoon what do you mean you aren't home? I can see you through the peep hole. Don’t you remember I reversed it that one time Mingyu challenged me that I couldn't?”

 _Stupid roommate and his stupid bet, he thought messily._  
  
Jihoon jumped back from the door and huffed heavily into the phone as he unlocked the door to pull it back just a crack.  
  
Soonyoung had his foot in and body through the door before Jihoon could even mutter a sullen _fuck off_   in his direction.

 

◊

  
  
Bags filled with kimbap and fries they stood outside of Soonyoung’s dorm room. Its closer and to be honest Jihoon wants Soonyoung’s mouth filled with food as soon as possible.  
  
They reached the kitchen and littered across the bench was those fucking _kawaii_ fruit post it notes. Soonyoung skimmed across them before dumping the lot on the floor. One or two stuck but he didn’t care, dumping the food on top of them. Jihoon walked over to clean it up and and noticed one peeking out.  
  
_Thank you._  
  
It was Jihoon that closed the gap between the two. Hands grasping at the front of Soonyoung’s shitty varsity jersey pulling his mouth to meet his own bruising hard, nipping at his bottom lip in the three seconds of shell shocked loss of control, teeth clashing slightly in his hurry to regain some of the familiarity he had lost.  
  
Sliding his hands down to cup Jihoon’s ass, Soonyoung picked Jihoon up off of the floor, sliding him across the bench. Jihoon gasped at the temperature change as his shirt lifted, his back making contact with the cold bench top the gasp soon turning to a moan as Soonyoung attached his mouth to his collar bones, sucking harshly as hands ran up his shirt playfully flicking one of his nipples sending a burst of heat to his hardening cock.  
  
Those famous thighs tightened around Soonyoung’s waist as Jihoon shamelessly lifted his hips to grind himself on the panting Soonyoung above him as said male licks up the side of his neck kittenishly playfully pulling on his ear. Jihoon almost purrs as he hooks arms around Soonyoung's neck elbowing the side of the fruit bowl in his flurry to wrap chestnut silk strands in his hands and pull just the way Soonyoung likes, raking his nails through. Fuck fuck he missed this so much.  
  
Soonyoung fumbled with Jihoon’s slacks, pushing them down to his ankles before unbuttoning his own white washed jeans. Jihoon leaned his head back, straining his neck giving Soonyoung better access to do whatever he wanted to the expanse of skin before him. Soonyoung growled low in his throat, pushing Jihoon's legs apart as he fumbled for the small packet in the back pocket of his jeans. Ripping the side of the small package coating two fingers in the substance inside.  
  
It definitely wasn't their first time together but proper preparation was in order after their hiatus from the rate they had been fucking at least once a day, such prep wasn't needed. Not so much as pain but Jihoon did feel a slight discomfort as Soonyoung pushed one lubed finger knuckle deep inside him, breath ghosting his neck as he murmured soft nothings into his ear, stroked his inner thigh smoothly distracting Jihoon from any further discomfort.  
  
It wasn't until Soonyoung was two fingers deep scissoring him, soft nothings changing to slight nips on his neck, searching for that something... a sharp inhale of breath was heard beneath him as his long fingers made contact with that something he had been searching for to make Jihoon feel just right. “Again.” Jihoon commanded his breath hitching. Soonyoung felt his own erection pulse at the sight of Jihoon slamming his body down, fucking himself open on his fingers. Mouth opened slightly, chest heaving, face flushed as he sought to find that intense pleasure again and again and again.  
  
One last teasing swipe of his finger pad and Soonyoung pulled out, pulling a whine from the sweating male beneath him at the impatient emptiness it left him. The squirt of the remaining lube was heard again as Soonyoung stroked himself to the fullest, coating his member thoroughly in the process. Jihoon wrapped his legs tightly around Soonyoung drawing him in closer as he feels the tip of Soonyoung’s throbbing member line up with him. “Please,” Jihoon barely whispered under him as Soonyoung languidly rubbed his cock head around Jihoon’s entrance.  
  
“Only because you asked so nicely and you look so pretty when you do.” Jihoon gasped as Soonyoung pushed past the tight ring of muscle, sinking inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside him, legs trembling from the effort of not fucking Jihoon’s brains out, feeling how tight and hot he was around his length.  
  
Jihoon took a moment to adjust briefly. Soonyoung's self-restraint held out a mere five seconds more until he felt Jihoon shifted his hips downwards. Soonyoung hooked Jihoon’s legs tighter around his hips as he started to thrust slower at first but gaining speed until he was setting a fast pace, thrusting mercilessly into the male beneath him. A shudder ripped through Jihoon’s body as Soonyoung angled himself deeper into Jihoon, snapping hips together faster and faster, hitting Jihoon’s prostate dead on, pressing foreheads together, brushing lips together, pausing when lips are barely touching, Jihoon felt almost delirious as they breathed each other’s air in choking out mewls of harder.  
  
Soonyoung bit back a moan of his own as Jihoon hooked ankles around his buttocks, the feeling of finger nails digging into his broad shoulder blades lifting his hips to meet with each deep thrust as they grew more erratic, Soonyoung felt himself losing his rhythm as the heat coiled tighter in his lower region.  
  
“Touch yourself for me Jihoonie baby.” Soonyoung commanded, large hands fitting more snuggly around Jihoon’s hips as he plunged deeper.  
  
It might have been the pet name from Soonyoung but a few quick strokes and Jihoon felt himself come undone, the heat to much to bear and then sweet release, arching his back off of the bench as he came into his own hand, painting Soonyoung’s stomach with ribbons of white.  
  
The view of Jihoon’s face wrenched in pleasure and tightening around his cock had Soonyoung snap his hips one last time moaning a string of curse and incoherent words, three words leaving his lips before stilling, breathing heavily as he recovered across Soonyoung’s body.  
  
Here he was trapped naked under Soonyoung’s body weight, his dick still inside him and he couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes nor the sniffle that escaped.  
  
Soonyoung kissed across his shoulder slowly, brief pushes of hot lips along the white skin, warm presses across his clavicles and down to his chest, past his nipples and onwards to his ribs. He slipped out of Jihoon’s and Jihoon only sobbed harder. Harsh breaths through his nose as he tried to stable his breathing.  
  
Soonyoung kissed down to his belly button, down to his groin, kissing more instantly at Jihoon’s hip bones and the insides of his thighs where he is most sensitive. Further on down to his knee, to his ankle and slowly back up again.  
  
To his neck to his chin, to his ear, back to his eyebrow, his cheek. Soonyoung turned Jihoon’s head back towards him and wiped the tear from his eye.  
  
“I’m sorry, Jihoonie, for running away. Now, I'm ready this time, a year doesn't change things but an incentive does. I don't want to wake up alone. I don't want to see how gross Mingyu and Wonwoo are with each other in the morning, I don't want to see you wrapped up in other people’s arms and I don't want to see your face the same it was the next day after I left.”  
  
Another silent tear slips from Jihoon’s eyes but he turned to look up at Soonyoung.  
  
“Jihoon, will you be my boyfriend?”  
  
Jihoon didn’t have to ponder or think or think things will happen the same again because as much as he broke his heart. Soonyoung never left. No matter how stupid or annoying Soonyoung is he is attentive and responsive. He has a smile as bright as all light bulbs in the world and he values fixing solid foundations of any relationship be it romantic or platonic over miscommunicated connections.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
A smack to the forehead and Jihoon pushed Soonyoung off him. Jihoon groaned.

  
“What the fuck was that for?”

  
  
“Touch your forehead.”

  
  
Jihoon ripped out what was stuck in his hair. It was one of those stupid fucking _kawaii_ coloured fruit post it notes.

  
  
'Thank you'

  
  
Jihoon reached for Soonyoung again, pulling his stupid fucking cauliflower shaped ears to reel him in for a kiss.

  
  
“Hey Jihoon.”

  
  
“Yeah?”

  
  
“I love you”

 

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :")  
> hmu on twitter! [here](https://twitter.com/_mirawrr)


End file.
